Chase is back
by BionicDragonSpirit
Summary: Chase leaves the Davenport's lab when he was ten and six years later, he's making a comeback
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a Brase story for this, though it starts with Chase alone and everyone from Kickin' it. Anyway, onward with the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lab rats nor do I own Kickin' it. And if I did, I would wreck havoc. **

* * *

"Now Chase, you'll be separated from Adam and Bree for a long time. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mr. Davenport, kneeling down so that he was eye level with Chase. "I'm sure about this, Mr. Davenport" said ten-year-old chase, looking into Mr. Davenport's fatherly eyes. "Ok. But you can't reveal your bionics to anyone, ok?" said Mr. Davenport. "Ok" said Chase. "Ok, now I'll let you choose where you want to go" said Mr. Davenport, pulling up the holo-screen, as he called it.

Pictures of places flashed in and out of the screen as Chase slowly flipped the pictures. "This one" said Chase, pointing at the picture that he had flipped up. "Hmm… Seaford… That's just a few miles from here" said Mr. Davenport. "Come on Chase, I'll drive you there" said Mr. Davenport walking out of the lab, Chase close behind him.

"Where am I gonna live?" asked Chase, sitting excitedly in the car. "I have a house there so you can move in there" said Mr. Davenport. "I'm gonna be alone?" said Chase, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, You are but don't worry, your training is far more complete than Adam or Bree's" said Mr. Davenport. "But what about a capsule to sleep in?" asked Chase, Mr. Davenport feeling a little irritated. "You'll have to adapt to sleeping on a _bed_" said Mr. Davenport. "But won't my bionics fail if I don't go inside a capsule for a long period of time?" asked Chase again.

"You know what, I'll tell you everything when we get there" said Mr. Davenport. The ride was very long; they crossed a lot of places. Such as pubs, clubs, malls and more that amazed Chase. Soon enough, they pulled up into a driveway and Chase stepped out of the car. "Chase, are you really sure you want to do this?" asked Mr. Davenport, looking at Chase through the window. "Mr. Davenport, if I wasn't sure about this I wouldn't even be here" said Chase, smirking. "Ok, remember, call me whenever you feel like coming back. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind" said Chase, walking into the house.

_Six years later…_

The bed made a shifting sound as Chase woke up. His eyes opened and looked at the alarm he had. The alarm read '6:30 AM', Chase groaned and blinked. He slowly got up and walked over to his closet to change. He got into his usual attire, a t-shirt, covered partially with a button up shirt around it and dark blue jeans. He went to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Chase plopped on to his couch and said: "School doesn't start until eight o'clock, so I still can burn some time by finishing my Math assignment and finish any homework that the teacher may give" standing up and walking to his bag to get his books. He sat down on his study table and looked at the clock, which read '7:00 AM'. Chase smirked and looked down at his book. He took out a pen and started to write down answers flawlessly.

Soon, he finished the whole assignment. He looked up at the clock. "7:15, huh. Still have, forty-five minutes left" said Chase, putting his books back into his bag. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to go early" said Chase, as he slung his bag on to his shoulder. He took a key from the dish near the front door and went out. He turned around to lock it and when he turned to walk, he saw his one and only sister, Bree Davenport. "Whoa! Bree?" said Chase, raising and eyebrow. "Chase? Why are you out so early?" asked Bree, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm going to school, what else. Why are you here?" asked Chase. "Mr. Davenport wakes me up every day for these past six years to check if you were ok" said Bree, sighing deeply. "You know you don't have to do that right?" said Chase, pulling his bag back up his shoulder as it slipped a bit. "He said he would give me a car right after I turn sixteen" said Bree. "You believe him?" asked Chase, making Bree nod. "Anyway, I'm fine, so you can go back and I'll be on my way to school" said Chase, walking away.

* * *

The school bell rang, his super sensitive ears still hurting a bit though he had been here for three years. He went to his locker and opened it, he put his chemistry books in and took out his calculus book. "I wonder why I need a bag when I can just leave my books here" thought Chase out loud, making everyone in the hallway look at him. He ignored them and made his way to Calculus.

* * *

"…so, the cotillion's on Saturday. Would you like to go with me?" asked Chase to Kim Crawford. "Sure… What's your name?" said Kim, with a smile on her face. Chase blanked out for awhile before saying: "Brody, my name's Brody" giving her a small toothy grin. "Ok. Sure, Brody. I'll go with you. See you Saturday night" said Kim, turning around and walking away.

"Did she accept?" asked a voice, Chase turned around to see Frank. "Ya, she did" said Chase, a grin growing on his face. "Nice, now all we have to do is humiliate her in front of everybody in the cate…cote…" spat Frank. "Cotillion" corrected Chase, looking at Frank weirdly. "Ya" said Frank, looking around before walking away. "I can't believe he's that stupid" murmured Chase, walking away.

* * *

**Ok, hope you like it. R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, second chapter. Hope you like it. Also this story is now on Wattpad so be sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab rats or Kickin't it. And if I did, I would wreck havoc.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I just got back from school, it was always the same routine everyday. I would wake up, get dressed, clean my face and brush my teeth, go to school, come back, do my assignments and sleep. I slung my bag back onto the same place I always put it. I plopped down onto the couch, face down. "I stayed like that for a few minutes before I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I groaned and stood up while lazily saying, "Coming" as I walked to the door. I was a break in my routine since I hardly get any visitors.

I opened the door and saw Frank and the other black dragons outside. I hadn't thought of why I wanted to join in, maybe it was because I bored or they asked me, I don't know, it was a blur when they told me my initiation, I never heard myself say yes or ask anything. "Brody?" said Frank, snapping his fingers in front of me. Scaring me slightly and turning on my commando app.

* * *

Once I regained control, Frank and the others were lying on the floor, beaten up. _Woops!_, I thought before closing the door and locking it. I took out a book from my bag and went to work on it.

* * *

I look up at the clock, 8:30 PM, Hardly even time for me to sleep. I plopped down on bed and replayed everything that happened today, I stopped at the first image that came in my mind, it was when I bumped into Bree when she came to check on me today. I haven't seen her in six years and she looked much more… Beautiful. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind, _Get it together Chase, She's your sister!_ I mentally shouted at myself. Soon I finished all my thoughts and closed my eyes.

**Bree's POV**

Adam was currently sleeping, I looked over at him and he stood there like he always does when he was asleep, as stiff as a statue. The room was very dark, I looked around just for amusement. Mr. Davenport had went out to go to a honeymoon, whatever it was. He told us that he would be back at around Saturday or Monday. I stood there processing my thoughts. I suddenly thought of Chase. I haven't seen him in six years, but only caught glimpses of his figure. Soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

_Bree's dream…_

I was walking around the lab when Chase came in holding something behind his back. I looked at him and smiled. "Bree, I have something to tell you" said Chase before kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box. He opened the box and revealed a small diamond ring. I gasped, "Bree Davenport. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"**(Cheesy, right? I know)** said Chase, smiling up at me, "Yes!" I screamed hugging him as he stood up, The our lips were slowly closing in…

_End of dream…_

* * *

I jolt awake, trying hard not to scream as to not wake Adam up. I was sweating, I slowly walked out of my capsule and allowed the coldness of the lab to hit my skin. I walked out up to the living room which Mr. Davenport forbidden us to do so, he also set and alarm so that he would be alarmed that either Adam or I were leaving the lab. But luckily, I still had the password to set off the alarm. I slowly tiptoed over to the door. "Where are you going, Princess?" said Eddie, his face popping up. "To check on Chase" I said, I was so lucky I thought ahead of this.

"And why this late?" asked Eddie, raising a virtual eyebrow. "Mr. Davenport told me so" I said, slowly stepping closer to the door. "Hump" said Eddie before shutting off. I made my way out the door and I super-speeded to Seaford.

**Chase's POV**

I was laying on bed when suddenly I heard a knock. I looked at my alarm, 3:02 AM. _Who would come at 3 AM?!_ I thought, as I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened the lock with a weapon in hand. I opened it and brandished my baseball bat at the visitor. "Bree?" I said, putting down my baseball bat. "Yes. Chase, we need to talk" said Bree, pushing me aside and walking in. "About what?" I asked, closing the door behind me. "A lot of things. But the first is, why did you leave six years ago?" asked Bree, sitting down on my couch. Then the question struck me, Why did I leave six years ago. I haven't put much thought into the question since I moved here. "I don't really know" I answered, sitting down in front of Bree.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Bree, looking at me straight in the eye. Though I was genetically engineered to be the smartest man alive, I was stumped at answering her question. "I mean, I don't really know why I moved here" I said, after a long moment of thinking, making Bree stand up. "I know you're lying, tell me now" said Bree, walking closer to me. "I'm not lying, It's the truth" I said, recoiling a little as Bree got closer. Our faces were just mere inches away.

My eyes travelled down to her lips, they looked so soft and succulent. Having no control over my actions, my hands flew behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss, our lips connected. I realized what I was doing but I didn't pull back and neither did she.

**Bree's POV**

Chase pulled me into a kiss, it felt wrong but it also felt good and I couldn't get myself to pull back, it felt perfect. I realized what we were doing and pulled back abruptly, I put my finger on my lips and said: "I have to go now" instantly running out and super-speeding back to the lab.

**Chase's POV**

I sat there, as Bree left. Thoughts flashed through my mind. "What did I do?" I said, putting my face into my palms. I recovered from this and went back to my bedroom to sleep.

* * *

**Soo, how'd you like it? First Brase kiss. I know it's a bit fast but, I couldn't wait to make them kiss. Anyway, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Chapter three, Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapters 1 and 2**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I stood in my capsule, staring at the darkness around. My mind would just keep going back to the thought of why Chase kissed me. My mind wavered; suddenly I heard a voice call me. I look up to see Adam in front of me. "Bree, what's wrong?"asked Adam, looking at me from the other side of my capsule. "Nothing, just go back to sleep" I said, closing my eyes.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I sat on bed, recalling everything that happened up to my kiss with Bree. I instantly felt my face burning. I lay down on bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Dim light went through my eyelids, I winced a bit at the light but I still opened my eyes. I looked at my alarm and realized that I half an hour late for school. "Shoot!" I murmured, jumping out of bed and running to get dressed. I finally finished my morning routine and got my bag. I ran out the house, locking the door. I practically ran to school. When I reached the school, I was a sweating mess. "Chase, you need to go to the principal's office you know?" said Norman when he came to help me stand up.

"I do, could you let me off the hook this time?" I asked in between pants. "Sure, just don't do it again" said Norman, walking away and leaving me to myself. I walked over to my locker and took out my science books.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I was doing what every sixteen year old teenager would never do. Play around with armor and blocking high speed laser with the armor. It was like a normal day for me. Wake up, training, lunch, sleep. "Ok, training session is now complete, get in your capsules, it's time for lunch" said Mr. Davenport. Adam and I gladly got into our capsules, waiting for the protein pallets to rain down on us.

**Chase's POV**

* * *

Class was halfway over. I look over at a random seat and suddenly saw Kim Crawford, the girl I asked to the cotillion. I turned my head to face the board again but my mind drifted off into my thoughts. I couldn't comprehend why but I would always have an image of Bree in my mind. I made a mental note to delete her image from my database when I got home. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Mr. Newton shout at me. "Chase Davenport! Go to the principal's office now!" commanded Mr. Newton. I obliged reluctantly, dragging my body towards the door as if it were dead.

* * *

"…Chase, let me tell you something. You're one of our top students, we can't afford to lose you now. Your grades are the best of the best and you decide to slack off now?" lectured Principal Cody. I looked down at the floor in thought instead of in shame. Principal Cody's lecture soon became a blur as my thoughts took over.

* * *

I walked through the door of my house, flinging my bag to god-knows-where. I lay down on my couch face-down again. I remembered my mental note and tried hard to delete Bree's image from my database but no matter how hard I tried, it would just come back. I ignored the image and stood up. I decided to break my daily routine by watching some television. I stared at the television blankly as my brain wrought through my thoughts.

I shook my head and turned off the television. I got my end of the year assignments out and walked towards my bedroom to finish it. Just as I sat down on my chair, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door; hearing whoever was outside knocked again. Irritated, I aggressively opened the door and saw a worried Bree standing just outside.

"Bree, what are yo-" I said before Bree tackled me into a hug, cutting off my sentence. "Chase, I was so worried" said Bree, making me confused. "Why?" I asked, looking down at her. "I thought something happened to you" said Bree, I felt my chest becoming wet and I realized Bree was sobbing.

_This must be a dream_ I thought, reasoning with what was happening currently. Just then, I woke up startled. "Oh, just a dream" I murmured, putting my forehead on my hand. I lay my head down on the desk for awhile when I heard a knock. I dragged my body over to the door and opened it. Frank was standing outside, I was surprise how someone as stupid as him could remember the route to my house.

"What do you want Frank?" I asked, lazily. "I want to make sure you didn't go back on our deal" said Frank, pointing a finger at me. "Now why would I do that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Frank was speechless, I couldn't tell from either he was too stupid to answer or was just stumped by the question. Frank stayed silent and slowly walked away. I looked out my door as Frank disappeared.

* * *

**Hey, chapter three, hope you like it. Merry Christmas! I'm saying this early because I don't think I'll update on that day. R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys… Fourth chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Being the smartest man in the world was starting to get on my nerves. I would finish my homework too fast and be left with nothing to do but eat. I was currently lying on couch, eyes closed but not sleeping. I heard a knock on my door. I rolled off my couch, landing on my hands and standing up slowly. I slowly walked over to the door. Then I heard the knock again. I ignored it and continued my slow pacing.

I reached the door and opened it. Kim was outside, biting her lip. "Kim?" I asked, her head turning to me. "Brody… Could you find another person to go to the cotillion with you?" she asked. "Why?" I could not lose the end of my deal now. "I found someone else." she said, I actually felt nothing. "Who is it?" I said acting like I was jealous or something like that. All I know was my acting was good. "It's Jack" she said, avoiding eye contact with me. I stayed silent to add the tension and finally said: "Well, if that's what you want… I'll try to find someone. If you're happy, I'm happy" I said. "I'm glad you understand" she said before walking away.

_I don't need to join the Black Dragons anyway _I thought to myself before hearing another knock. I groaned and opened the door again. And outside stood Bree, "What are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow with my hand on the door handle. "Just, you know… stopped by" she said, making hand gestures. I could sense the nervousness in her voice but decided to ignore it.

"Well, come on in. I have plenty of space." I said, moving out of the way to let her in. She hesitantly walked in. Once she was inside, I closed the door and went to sit down on my couch. "Why don't you sit down?" I asked, looking at her. She walked slowly to my couch and sat down. I could feel the awkwardness around in the air as we stayed silent. I looked at my joined hands and thought for a while. I looked up at her and said: "Bree, I'm sorry for what happened the last time, I didn't have control over my actions" making her look at me with a raised eyebrow, then she blushed.

"It's okay, Chase…" she trailed off, facing the floor. I could tell that her face was as red as a tomato. Silence fell again.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

My face was on fire as I thought of what happened the last time I came. His lips, drawing me in and I… I liked it, No, I _loved _it. I shook off the thoughts and heard Chase ask: "Do you want to eat dinner?" I nodded unconsciously. I heard him walk away into the kitchen and a smile suddenly grew on my face.

* * *

**Davenport's POV (wasn't expecting that, huh?)**

I walked into the lab and there stood Adam, sitting on a chair. "Where's Bree?" I asked, looking around the lab for any signs of her. "Oh, she went to see Chase" said Adam, looking at me. I looked up at him and asked the only question I knew he had no answer to: "Why?" Adam's attention wore off me and soon he was in his own world again, just as I suspected.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I ate my dinner as I normally did while Bree looked at the plate of food and the fork and spoon beside it. I had a lot to teach her. I looked at my plate for a while and said: "Here, let me help" walking over to her. I took her hands in mine and put her right hand on the spoon. "You hold it like this…" I said, letting go of her other hand and curled her hand to grab the spoon. "There, you do the same with your left hand" I said, standing up letting her grab the fork.

"Now, come on. Eat." I said, looking at her. She hesitantly put the spoon into the rice. She scooped it up and ate it, a smile formed on her face. "This much better than the protein pellets" she said, before eating more. I smiled and continued to eat my food. Soon we finished our food; I took the plates and walked into the kitchen. I took out the sponge and cleaned the plates.

* * *

**Davenport's POV**

I got into my hydro-powered car and… I'm cool, I know. Anyway, I got into the car and drove to Chase's house.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I leaned into the couch and heard an engine revving outside. "Who is it?" I heard Chase's footsteps. "I'll get it" I said, standing up and opening the door. Mr. Davenport was getting out of his car; I quickly ran somewhere to hide. I settled behind Chase's _bed_, keeping my breath leveled.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I saw Bree wiz pass me. I was curious but decided to get the door first. I went over to my opened door and saw Mr. Davenport standing outside. "Mr. Davenport?" I asked, attracting his attention to me. "Chase, Where's Bree?" he asked, poking his head into the house. "Bree is…" I trailed off, thinking off why she ran into my room. "Ya?" Mr. Davenport asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "… Not here" I said, finishing my sentence. "But Adam said, she was here" he said, making me scoff. "You believe Adam? They might be playing 'hide and seek' and Bree told him she was here" I said. "Okay, I'll believe you since I know you won't lie" he said, walking into his car.

* * *

"You can come out now" I said, leaning onto the doorframe of my room. Bree's head popped out from beside my bed and she asked: "Is he gone?". "Why would I tell you to come out if he's still here?" I retorted. She slowly stood up with my help. "Why were you hiding from him?" I asked, looking at her intensely. "I can't let him see me here since I don't have authorized access to exit the lab at around these times" she explained. "So you mean you can't be here?" I asked, making her nod. "How'd you get pass Eddie?" I asked again. "It's very easy to bribe him, Y'know?" she said, walking out of the room. I followed her and when I got into the living room, she was gone. I smiled at myself went into my bedroom.

I plopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. Instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 4. Soooo Sorry for the late update… I went to Singapore for a vacation so I couldn't use my laptop much. Anyway, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, making up for the late update. Here's chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Waking up to the sound of my alarm was something I wasn't used to. My hand hit the table blindly several times before the sound of the annoying alarm went off. My hand lay flat on the table before I decided to get up and get dressed. The usual.

* * *

"Brody?" I heard, I closed my locker and looked at Kim. "Yeah?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated. My day was going very badly. Some kids tried to bully me but activated my commando app. I went to the principal's office, heard at _least_ an hour of bickering and my day continued as usual. Anyway, back to Kim. "Please go to the cotillion with me" she said, practically pleading. "Why?" I asked, pushing my bag back up my shoulder. "Jack blew me off" she said. "Sure" I said, absentmindedly.

* * *

_The next day… _**(Or night)**

Tonight was the cotillion; I was dressed in my suit, which I borrowed from Mr. Davenport. I slowly walked out of the house. I was half-way to the cotillion when Bree stopped in front of me. "Where are you going?" asked Bree, eyeing me up and down. "To a cotillion" I said, proudly with a smile. "What's that?" asked Bree, raising an eyebrow at me. "Something like prom" I said, earning a much more confused face from Bree. "Something involving people dancing" I explained, making her mouth an 'Oh'. "Now, I f you excuse me, I have to get to the cotillion with my date" I said, walking past her and continuing my way. "Who?" I heard Bree mumble, here I thanked my sensitive ears. "Kim Crawford" I said before walking away.

The night drew on and Frank pulled me into the toilet. I didn't hear entirely hear what they said but I remember pulling out two guys, one who seemed like a nerd and one… I didn't identify what he looked like but, he looked like a player or something like that. Soon Kim and I were up on stage and crowned king and queen. I didn't really pay attention but a wooden swan came out with gravy dripping from its' beak.

The gravy suddenly shot out and a boy, which I assume was Jack, jumped in front of her. Some of the gravy got on me but I was not fazed. Another shot came again, drenching Kim from head to toe with gravy. A fight broke out blah blah blah, I forgot everything. I went home, face drenched entirely with gravy. I closed the door and saw Bree sitting on my couch, stifling a laugh. "Ha ha, very funny" I said, walking into the kitchen and washing my face.

"Glad that you agree" I heard her say. I ignored her and continued to rinse my face clean off of the gravy.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I lean against the doorframe of the kitchen as Chase washed his face. A smile was on my face, no matter how hard I tried to diminish it. Chase finally stood up right, wiping his face off any excess gravy. "So, how was the cotillion" I asked, my smile still on my face. "Great, I got shot in the face with a lot of gravy but great" he said, sarcastically. He plopped down on to his couch. "Well, sounds like a fun time" I said, lightly hitting his leg before sitting down on his other couch.

"Well, it _was_ fun" he said, sitting up and looking at me. We stayed silent for a very long time before he broke the silence. "How's Adam and Mr. Davenport?" he asked, his face facing me but his eyes looking at the floor. "They're fine, Adam's still the same old person, stupid and all…" I said, Chase's laugh cutting me off. "… And Mr. Davenport's still bragging about all he does" I said, Chase laughed lightly, making me smile. The night dragged on, we talked about all sorts of crazy things.

And soon, it was time for me to go home. "Chase…" I said, making him look me in the eye. "Yeah?" he asked. "I have to go now…" I trailed off as I saw the sadness in his eyes. "But don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow" I said, standing up. "But before you go…" I heard Chase say before he walked up to me and kissed me, on the lips. _He's your brother! Pull away!_ My mind shouted at me but I ignored and sank into the kiss.

"What the fudge is happening here?!" I heard someone say. I pulled away and saw…

* * *

**Ha, cliffhanger! Anyway, I'm still so sorry for the late update.**

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, school started a few weeks ago, I haven't been able to write chapter 6. Here it is! Also forgot to mention this, this story won't follow the episodes, except for the first few ones.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

_I'm so dead..._ I thought, I recognized the sound to be Mr. Davenport's. I opened my eyes and looked at an infuriated Mr. Davenport. "Chase Davenport, you will come back to the lab and I will shut you down permanently!" shouted Mr. Davenport. "You can't do that" Bree shouted, I looked at her for a while and looked back at Mr. Davenport. "And why is that?" Mr. Davenport asked. "He's my brother" said Bree. "Then why were you kissing your brother" retorted Mr. Davenport, silencing Bree.

"She wasn't kissing me, I kissed her" I said, taking a step forward. "That makes it worse! You haven't seen her in six years! And now you're suddenly kissing her!" shouted Mr. Davenport, I was practically trying to hold in my laughter at looking at someone his size getting mad. "Mr. Davenport, nothing will happen let's just pretend all this never happened" I tried and surprisingly it worked. He looked like he completely forgot and calmed down. "Ok, Chase… Let's just forget about it" he said softly before, walking back into his car.

"What did you just do?" asked Bree and I looked at her. "I don't know" I said, after a long silence. I sat down on the couch after a long while and leaned back into it. She kneeled down in front of me and looked into my eyes. I looked back. It soon turned into a staring contest.

I looked away and said: "It's getting late, you should go", standing up. She followed my actions. "I think I'll stay here for a while" said Bree, walking into my bedroom. I stood for a while before going into my bedroom. I opened the door and saw Bree standing in front of it staring at it as if it were an alien. "Where's your capsule?" she asked, turning around. "I don't have one" I said, walking over to my bed and laying on it. "Then how do you sleep?" she asked. I patted my bed and said: "I sleep on this bed" putting my hands behind my head.

"Oh" she said, slowly sitting down on my bed. I groaned and sat up to pull her back into my chest. She didn't resist, she sunk into my chest. I caressed her hair and soon I fell asleep.

**Bree's POV**

I'm lying on Chase's chest! Calm down Bree, he's only being a protective brother, or is he? I'm thinking too much. I felt Chase's hand caress my hair, making me blush faintly. His hand then fell limp on my head. I slowly looked up and saw that he was asleep. I smiled before closing my eyes.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I heard something ring loudly. Chase's hand flew from my hand to somewhere, making the sound stop. I felt him slowly shift. I lifted my head slowly, to see him taking off his shirt, his abs were barely noticeable but still noticeable. I felt myself blush and I looked away.

"You should go home now, I'm heading to school" he said, walking out of the bedroom. I stood up and walked out to see him waiting by the door. "Come on, I'm waiting" he said, looking at me. I shook my head, making him raise an eyebrow. "Why?" he said, walking to me. "I want to stay here for a while longer" I said. He looked down for a while before nodding. "Fine" he said, "If you get hungry, there's some pellets in the cabinet" he said, walking out. I stood for a while and murmured to myself: "What's a cabinet?" slowly walking around in the house.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the late update, school is kind of getting the best of me that I don't have time to write. Anyway, R&amp;R&amp;bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey… Update! Chapter 7, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I have to ask you to refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I sat down, playing with the pellet that was in my hand. I found the "cabinet" around two hours ago. I popped the pellet into my mouth and chewed. I stood up again, bored out of my mind. I walked into his room and walked out. I went in again and went into his closet; I picked out a random shirt of his and wore it. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**Chase's POV**

I sat in science class, my foot lightly tapping the floor and my fingers rapping the table. My eyes flickered from the clock to the board and back again. I was so worried about Bree that I didn't hear my teacher call me. "Chase!" called Mrs. Quirine. "Yes" I asked, snapping off my thoughts. "What is the answer to (insert question here)?" asked Mrs. Quirine. "The answer is (insert answer here)" I said, effortlessly.

She nodded and went back to her speech, her voice slowly becoming a blur.

* * *

I burst through the door, literally, the door bust down where I opened the door. I looked at the hinges and saw that it was burned off its place and my heart instantly sank. I rushed into my bed room to see a safe and sound sleeping Bree. I sighed and a hand suddenly covered my mouth. Instinctively, my force field went off, blowing the person away.

I turned around and looked at… Adam. "Adam?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hey! Chase! Long time no see" said Adam, standing up. "Why are you here?" I asked, pulling out a body force field, something like armour. "Davenport sent me here to bring back Bree" he said, looking and pointing at Bree. "Well, you'll have to get through me first" I said, walking in front of the bed. "Like you could stop me" said Adam, his hand stretching out to push me away. I could slowly feel Spike coming on but I control of him. Adam's hand touched my shoulder and I forced out an electrical force field shock.

Adam instantly pulled back due to the shock and I shot a force field at him, blowing him back. He put his hand on his chest, standing up slowly. "Still want to fight?" I asked, folding my hands.

**Adam's POV**

Chase was much stronger than when he was six years ago. I stood up slowly, my eyes rising in heat. I shot my lasers at Chase but he deflected them with his force field effortlessly. I was shocked. I threw a punch at him and before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground. "Fine, I'll tell Davenport she's staying, now let me up!" I said, before he let me go, slightly throwing me off.

"Now go!" said Chase, pointing out the door. I went out of the room and stood by Chase's door.

**Chase's POV**

Adam walked out the door and I could still see him standing idly by my door. I sighed and contacted Davenport through my chip. Soon, Davenport's car parked in front of my house and Davenport came out. "Where's Bree?" he asked, looking into my house. "She's asleep" I said. "Look, Chase… She has to come home sooner or later, her bionics are going to fail" said Davenport. "Then install a capsule for her here" I said, crossing my arms. "Chase, this freedom I gave you is one I will not give Bree. She needs to come home and you need to too" he said, with worry in his eyes.

"I don't, I've live six years without a capsule and I've grown stronger on my own. Davenport, I don't need training anymore" I said, before shutting the door. "Chase. Chase!" shouted Davenport through the door while he knocked. I ignored it and went back to my bedroom.

I looked at Bree's limp sleeping form and I smiled. I walked over to her and brushed away some of her hair from her forehead and kissed it. I pulled back to see a furiously blushing Bree. "Good… Afternoon" I said, smiling. "Good afternoon" she said back, covering her face.

"Bree, you have to go back tonight. Your bionics may fail" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Will you go with me?" she asked, looking into my eyes. "Bree… I can't. I have school to attend to…" I said, looking at her frown. "I'll go back sooner or later, I promise" I said, trying to put a smile on her face. She nodded wordlessly and looked at me, smiling a small smile.

"Come on, let's have lunch" I said, standing up and offering her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. We walked to the kitchen and started to cook, well, mostly me.

* * *

**Hey I'm done, Anyway, this story will be on hold starting around June but I will try to update. Also, the slight adjustments to Chase's bionics were made up and I own ONLY the slight adjustments.**

**Anyway, that is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey… Chapter 8. Massive writers' block makes the updates much more later, so… please bear with it. Anyway, Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Lunch was very silent. I was washing the dishes with Bree beside me. "Bree…" I started, not taking my eyes off the dishes. "Yeah?" she asked, I could feel her eyes on me. "You'd better go home now… I'll contact Mr. Davenport for you" I said, putting away the dishes and drying my hands on my shirt. "Okay" she said, rather in a sad tone.

I looked at her and sighed before contacting Mr. Davenport through my chip again. I walked out the living room with Bree, waiting for Mr. Davenport to arrive. "Bree, you should know I'm doing this because I care for you" I said, trying to break the silence. "I know, but Chase… you can't live out here forever. Adam and I are almost finished with our training, sooner or later, we might go on missions." said Bree. "Well that's good… but my choice is to stay here" I said. "Chase, we've always been a team, we need you now more than-" I cut Bree off. "No, Adam and you have always been a team, whereas _I _have never been on the team. Bree, It's time to face facts, I'm not going back." I said, hearing Mr. Davenport's car pull up.

"Chase, Mr. Davenport told us that we will always be a team no matter what. Mr. Davenport needs you, we need you… _I _need you" Bree said, I could she her blush. "Bree…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue. "Fine, I'll go back to the lab once. But after that I'll finish my semester" I said, walking out with Bree.

I walked into the car after Bree and closed the door. "Chase?" asked Mr. Davenport, looking back at me. "I'm just going back for this once since tomorrow's a Saturday" I said, crossing my arms. I could see Mr. Davenport smile a little and he drove. All the while, I looked out the window. We soon reached the house.

"Alright Chase, since you have gotten much stronger. Your capsule won't contain your bionics" said Mr. Davenport. Bree and I got out and followed him in. Going into the house hit me with a gigantic nostalgia train, everything was the same as when I left. There wasn't much to take in since everything was the same so I went down to the lab. Adam was lying down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, boredom on his face. I walked up to him and looked down at him.

"Chase?" he said, slightly shrinking into the concrete ground. "Yeah, I'm just visiting for a while" I said, lending him my hand to get up. He took it and I pulled him up. I looked around, still the same. "I'll be staying the night so I need somewhere to sleep" I said, looking at Mr. Davenport. "Sure, uhh, since you've adapted to the sleeping style of a normal person, I'll put out a spare mattress right here" he said, motioning his hands to specify where.

"Uhh… sure" I said, slowly inching towards Bree's side. "Ok, I'll go get the mattress" said Mr. Davenport, walking into the elevator and going up. I was now beside Bree, a few feet away from Adam. "Wait… What's happening here?" asked Adam, looking at Bree and I. "Nothing, just some sibling love" I tried to cover.

"But I'm your sibling too" he said. "Then come here" said Bree, motioning for him to come join us as she put a hand over my shoulder. I did the same as Adam comes towards us. We hugged each other and Adam let go, making Bree and I let go too. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Yay! I finished the short chapter. Sorry for that but my brain can't function.**

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey… Chapter 9, sorry for the wait. Writers' block is killing me, anyway. Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

**Chase's POV**

* * *

I lay down on the bed as the lights dimmed in the lab. I was in my mission suit, I looked up at the ceiling as my head rest against the softness of the pillow. I averted my gaze to Bree, who was asleep in her capsule, while laying belly down on the bed. Somehow, the lab did not sooth me as it used to back then.

I got up silently, picked up the blanket and pillow and proceeded to the elevator. The elevator rose up and opened, revealing the living room. I walked over to the couch and sat down, fluffing the pillow and laying down, staring at the ceiling again. Time passed and soon, light poured through the glass wall, signalling to me that I had not slept even a bit.

I could hear the groans of Mr. Davenport with my sensitive hearing. Somehow, I couldn't control my bionics in the morning. I silently got up and snuck back into the lab with the pillow and blanket. The elevator door opened and I saw Bree, sitting by the cyber-desk and biting her lip. She looked at me as she heard the door slide open. "Chase!" she shouted, running towards me and hugging me. "You had me worried sick" she said, her head close to my chest. I could hear sobbing sounds coming from her.

"It's ok, I'm alright" I said, putting my left hand to her back and my right hand caressing her hair as I felt my chest grow wet. I caressed her like that for a few minutes before she pulled away. I pushed away the tears that came down uncontrollably with my thumb off her face. I got caught in the moment and leaned in. My lips brushing against hers before she pulled away slightly, breaking me out of my trance. "I'm sorry…" I said. "Don't be, I like it" she said back, making me smile lightly.

* * *

"Ok, Chase. Since you've been gone, your bionics have gotten much stronger, I will need to upgrade your capsule, are you planning on coming back?" asked Mr. Davenport, leaning on the Cyber-Desk. "Mr. Davenport, I won't be coming back, I still have to finish high school in Seaford, I have two more years" I said, crossing my arms. "You could come back after you finish this semester." said Mr. Davenport, trying to persuade me.

"I'll think about it" I said, walking away. As much as I wanted to be with Bree, I needed to get my scholarship. I'm going back today since I have a project about industrial wastelands.

I looked out the window of the car as Mr. Davenport drove me home. The ride was silent as my eyes never left the window. The car stopped and I got out, making my way to the door. "Chase…" called out Mr. Davenport. I turned around, acknowledging him. "It's nothing" he said, ducking back into the car and driving away. I turned back towards the door and unlocked it. I pushed the door open and entered the house.

I slammed the door, put the key where it was and sat down on the couch. I took out the remote and opened the television. The images flashed on the television as I looked blankly at the wall underneath the screen. I turned off the television, walking over to the kitchen and started to cook.

I sighed repeatedly, while I set out the dishes I cooked. I sat down, took out a spoon and fork and ate silently. I finished eating and went back to my room, boredom overwhelming me. I could finish my projects and assignments tomorrow since I _am_ artificial intelligence. I twisted and turned on my bed. I missed the warmth of Bree next to me. I felt a tear roll down my face and into the pillow. I wiped away the remains of the tear. I slept away my worries. I made up my mind. _I'm going back to the lab._

* * *

**Well, took me a week or so to write this but here's the update, and the short chapter, sorry.**

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aye, chapter 10! Here it is, sorry for the slow update. I was kinda busy and mourning over the end of the best anime I have ever seen, The World God Only Knows. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I knelt down in front of my suit case and stuffed all my stuff inside. I've made up my mind, I'm going home. It was very hard telling the principal that I was leaving since he didn't want me to leave, but I managed to do it. I stood up, locking my suitcase, which surprisingly fit all my stuff. I touched my chip and contacted Mr. Davenport.

The contact was made and I sat down on my couch, waiting. I heard the car pull up soon enough. I stood up and walked out the door. I put my luggage into the trunk and got into the car. "What made you change your mind?" asked Mr. Davenport. _Bree…_ I thought in my mind and answered him, "I just started to miss my home" ending with smile. He looked at me puzzled then drove off. The trees zoomed pass as the car sped back to the house.

Soon enough, the house came into view. The car pulled up into the driveway, my hand holding the car door handle. The car stopped and I opened the door, walking over to the trunk and taking my luggage. I went into the house, my heart pounding and anxiety clawing at me. The living room was empty, to be expected since only Mr. Davenport was allowed to roam the house. I got in and sat down on the couch.

"Chase, since your bionics have developed a lot, I have to either reboot your chip to when you were 10, or I have to reprogram your capsule to contain your bionics. Which one would you want to do?" asked Mr. Davenport, sitting down next to me. "I'd like you to reprogram my capsule" I said, _I have to keep my memories_. "Are you sure? It'll take a long time" said Mr. Davenport, standing up to get started. "Yeah or… I could just sleep in a bed and get into my capsule whenever my bionics are threatening to fail." I said, looking up at him.

"That is a good idea… alright, you can stay in a bed but you have to get into the capsule when you feel that your bionics are starting to fail, I may have to reset your chip if you don't" said Mr. Davenport, walking away into the lab. I stood up, exploring the house.

I got into the lab soon after walking around. Adam and Bree were on the simulator, training. Sweat trickle down Bree's face. I smiled at the sight. I quickly tore my gaze from Bree and looked at Mr. Davenport, who was observing all their movements with the monitor. "What'cha staring at there, Chasey?" came Eddie's annoying voice. "Why do you care?" I asked, leaning against the wall. "You know, even if you've gotten stronger, I could still crush you" said Eddie, shutting off.

I scoffed and walked over to Mr. Davenport. "How's the training going?" I asked, leaning against the monitor, careful not to touch the screen. "It's good, if you want you can join in" said Mr. Davenport, his eyes not leaving the monitor. I smiled and gladly took the spectacles. I put them on and stepped into the ring.

It was in a snowy stretch of land. I saw a figure in the distance and walked over to it. I was close but not close enough to make out the face. I got at least a feet or two closer to it and it turned around, it was an AI. It pounced on me but I was fast. I dodged and punched the AI in the stomach. My hand flew through the AI. Mr. Davenport must have programmed it to only absorb powers. It slid on the ground and I turned around. The AI swung at me and I dodged in time. I created a force field and the AI was instantly blown away by the force.

The AI fell on the ground and it disappeared into tiny bits of pixels, which gradually disappeared. I turned around and a swarm of AI's were running towards me. I stood my ground, my arms covered with force fields. The AI's came closer and I ran towards them. I punched every single AI. Some disappearing and some just shocked from the punch. Now I was behind them. I disrupted my force fields intentionally and created a ball of concentrated power. I shot it at them and all of them flew.

The AI's disappeared, except for one. It stood up, wiped its face and ran towards me. I dodged its incoming punch, and created a blade using my force field. I sliced the AI, blood flowing out instead of it turning into pixels. My eyes widened as the scarf around the AI's face opened. _It was Adam_.

The environment instantly disrupted and I was back in the lab. I took off the spectacles and looked down. Where a pool of blood was forming on the floor and laying in it was Adam. I knelt down and check the wound. I cut it pretty deep. I looked over at Mr. Davenport with a horrified face while he looked at me with his hand on his face. Bree was covering her mouth. I didn't know what to do.

_I killed my own brother…_

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I meant the cliffhanger. Anyway, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ayeeeeeee, here's chapter 11 or the continuation of chapter 10, however you want to say it. Anyway, here's the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I stared at Adam, blood gushing out from his mouth. "Adam, Adam! Hang in there, don't die" I said, shaking him lightly, making him cough out more blood. "Mr. Davenport, do something!" I shouted, unintentionally. "Chase, lay him down on the ground" said Mr. Davenport, walking to us. I did as he said and I stood up. My hands tainted with Adam's blood. Bree stood by my side, shock still evident on her face.

Mr. Davenport knelt down next to Adam and checked the cut. He then pulled out a can of something and sprayed it onto Adam cut. Adam screamed in pain momentarily before falling into a deep sleep. "What was that?" I asked, pointing at the can. "It's a pain neutralizer and also a slash healer. He won't feel the pain in the morning anymore and the slash will be healed but there will be a scar" explained Mr. Davenport, putting away the can.

* * *

I sat down on the couch and stared down at the ground. "Ahhh!" I screamed, accidentally throwing a force field at the windows, creating a hole. I ignored it and plopped down onto the couch. "Chase…" I heard Bree's melodious voice. "Yeah?" I asked turning my head to look at her. "Is Adam going to be alright?" she asked, her face crunched up in sorrow. This question should be coming from me but I understand since she's been with Adam longer than I have, that made me jealous. "Come here…" I said, opening my hands wide for her.

She sank into me and I wrapped my hands around her. I rubbed her arm soothingly and kissed her forehead. "He's going to be alright" I said. We stayed like that, not a care about whether Mr. Davenport sees this or not. I rubbed her arm a few more times and let her go. I stood up and she followed suit. "Come on, let's go see how he's doing" I said, holding her hands in mine. We moved to the elevator together and let go of each other's hands when Eddy popped up. "Davenport said not to go into the lab for now" he said, in a monotone voice, not even close to his original voice and he disappeared.

We stood there, staring at the elevator. "What do you want to do now?" asked Bree looking at me. I intertwined our fingers and looked to her. "This" I said, leaning and kissing her. She gladly gave in and I picked her up by her waist. She hooked her ankles into my back and I carried her up while we kissed. I set her down on the couch and looked at her. She gave me a lustful look and I asked, "Are you sure?". She bit her lip and nodded. I slowly stripped myself of my shirt, leaning in once it was off. We shared the most passionate kiss we've ever had.

I picked her up again and she hooked her ankles around my waist again. "Where are we going?" she asked, pulling out from the kiss. I didn't answer but I hummed. I pushed open a door and set onto the bed that was there. I moved to the door and locked it. "Are you sure about this?" I asked again, my face serious. She nodded, looking into my eyes pleadingly. I leaned in again and kissed her.

**[Here is where your imagination takes place, I don't want to write this part. It's embarrassing]**

"I'm so happy we did this" she said, her hand cupping my face. "Yeah, me too" I said, plainly. I looked to her and kissed her again. I pulled away and smiled.

The blanket covered our naked bodies. I stared up at the ceiling then I got up. I put on my pants, looking around for my shirt. I realized that I left it at the couch. I looked to Bree who was sleeping. I got out silently, holding the lock for the door and closing it. I tried it and it was surely locked. I ran down to the living room and I could hear the elevator door open. I quickly jumped, picking up my shirt and slipping it on. I perfectly sat on the couch with my hand around the back of it.

I got the remote and turned on the television. Watching whatever channel was on. I tapped my foot on the floor. Mr. Davenport got into the living room and paid me no attention. I turned the television off and stood up. Yawning and walking to Mr. Davenport. "How's Adam?" I asked, looking at him. "He's healing pretty fast, must be because of his bionics" he said, not turning to look at me. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. He turned around and looked at after I stayed silent for a while.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine. You showed excellent skills in the simulator though. I haven't seen you use your bionics for so long it shocked me" he said, looking at me with a smile. I huffed and stood up. I just hope Bree doesn't get noticed. "By the way, where's Bree?" he asked. I froze in place. "I don't know" I answer my voice not cracking at all, must have been the six years of lying to everyone.

**Bree's POV**

I opened my eyes, looking at the surrounding. I felt cold and the events that happened came back to me and I smiled. I turned around to see that Chase was gone. I was upset for a while. I got up and put on my shirt. I opened the door, closing the door and walking downstairs.

I saw that Chase was on the couch. I slowly examined the area, trying to see if Mr. Davenport was there. I saw Chase look at me and he motioned for me to come down. I rushed down silently and sat down on the couch beside him. "Oh, Bree, there you are. Where were you?" I heard Mr. Davenport's voice. "I was in the bathroom" I answered, looking at him for a while before looking at the television.

* * *

**Aye, I wonder what your imagination did. Anyway, just pretend that Mr. Davenport let them wear normal shirts. That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehehehehehe, sorry for late update, didn't have time, please read my Jelsa book and give it a chance if you would even if you're a Brase/Belli shipper.**

**Disclaimer: Read at own risk and I still don't own any thing.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

It's been at the most a week and Adam's been healing very fast but the spray didn't get to his organs and he had to undergo some examinations and treatments. The organs have healed considerably and Mr. Davenport said that it would be healed fully after a few days or so. Until then, Adam had to receive his fibres by through injection, which was his worst nightmare.

No one has figured out that Bree and I did the nasty in bed yet. Mr. Davenport was close to figuring out once when he went into the room we used and smelled the mixture of sweat and sperm since we had not aired out the room and the humidity packed up in there, which did not dry the bed sheets from our sperm being spilled on it. His questions were very awkward but I managed to convince him that the room was like that by natural reasons.

I was currently sitting beside Bree with my arms around the couch and her back. We were "baby sitting" Adam while Mr. Davenport was on a business trip with another company. It was rather quiet, save for the noise of the cartoon that was on television. Adam sat cross-legged on the floor in front of us with hiss back to us. We were tempted to at least kiss but Adam would laugh and point at the television while looking at us occasionally.

Soon, Adam's body started to waver and he fell to the ground. Soon, snoring noises were heard and Adam was declared asleep. I stood up and carried Adam by his upper body while Bree took his legs. We hoisted him up and walked into the elevator. It went down swiftly and it opened to reveal the lab. I got out first then Bree followed. We reached the centre of the lab and let go off him, letting him freely hit the floor. It wasn't like he could break any bones anyway, they were basically steel. He hit the floor and I looked to Bree.

She walked over to me and she put her hands on my shoulders. She hoisted up her leg, making me catch it before I fell back to the floor and I stared into her eyes while she did the same. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back more passionately. She bounced a little using her arms to hoist herself up a bit. My hands travelled to her waist and I picked her up when she hoisted herself up again. She stayed airborne, her hands leaving my shoulders and going up to my face. She pulled my face closer to hers and kissed me more. I was shocked at the intensity of the kiss but I couldn't blame her since we haven't kissed or touched since Adam started moving around, which was five days ago.

I opened one eye to see if Adam was still asleep, but he wasn't. He was looking at us with a smile on his face. He was in a relaxed position, his arms over his head. I quickly patted Bree's back and she opened her eyes, seeing that Adam was looking at us. I let go of her and she dropped to the floor on her legs.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I dropped onto the floor and looked at Adam, anxiety running through me. "Adam… why are you looking at us like that?" I asked, looking at his smiling face. "Oh nothing, I just like seeing it" he said, a smile on his face as he forced himself up. "You what?" asked Chase, his face crunched up in confusion. "You heard I like seeing you and Bree get it on" he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know, even if I'm older than you guys by two years, it turns me on" he said, running his hand through his hair. "That's…" I mumbled. Then an idea sparked in my head.

"How about we make a deal" I said, pointing at Adam. "Deal!" Adam said, happily and reached his hand out. "Ok, here's the deal, you don't mention this to anyone and you get to see us get it on" I said, looking to Chase, who nodded. "And what's in it for me?" Adam asked, making me face-palm. "You get to watch us get it on" I said, holding out my hand. "Deal?" I asked, raising my brows and looking at my hand. He reached out to my hand and said, "Deal". "Well, you have a week of seeing us get it on. Just remember to not tell anyone" I said. "Okay" he said. Silence reign and we stood awkwardly. "Can you guys get it on now?" Adam asked. I looked to Chase and he smiled, I looked back to Adam and said, "Sure"

* * *

It's been two days since we made the deal with Adam and since then we were able to kiss, touch and go a bit farther without any interruptions. I don't think that making the deal with him was the best idea but it was the best I could think of if I didn't want him running around telling Mr. Davenport about us. I stood by the dining table, watching over Adam, who was eating. "You know you could go get Chase and do whatever you want with him" Adam said out of the blue. "No thanks, I bet he's sleeping now since you kept him up all night" I said.

"Oh yeah, he hasn't given me the flashlight that he has" he said, taking a bite from the sandwich I made him since I didn't know how to program his capsule to drop the food pellets. "Why would you need a flashlight?" I asked. "I need it for my reasons" he said, taking another bite. I was surprised. I let him eat and I heard the railing of the stairs ring and looked at Chase who was coming down. He came to me and I kissed him, Adam looking at us. I pulled away. "Adam better finish that sandwich" I said. To be clear why he was eating, Adam was so fed up with the needles that he asked Chase to do a scan on him. Chase did so after being annoyed enough and he found out that he was eligible to ingest food since his intestines have healed. Adam put the remaining parts of the sandwich into his mouth and chewed.

"Well, enjoy your show for another five days" Chase said, looking at me and kissing me instantly.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

They started to kiss again, I swear it was a very interesting sight to see, I can't get my eyes off of it. The funny thing is why they started anyway. I could never know, but I could just continue to be dumb and they'll eventually tell me, thinking I would forget easily. I continued to watch.I smile and finished chewing, drinking my cup of milk.

* * *

**Ayeyeyeyeyeye, Adam knows and he likes it! Just hope he doesn't tell Mr. Davenport. Anyway, That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, Back with Chapter lucky number 13. Hope you guys don't kill me since I'm** **still young. (030) Anyway, Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am getting annoyed to have to type this so I hope you guys get the idea ne****xt chapter.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Today was when Mr. Davenport would return from his business trip. Adam has been watching us kiss, touch and do whatever a normal teenage couple would do. I was actually shocked at the idea of letting him know and I was even more shocked that he liked it. We stood outside of the airport, awaiting Mr. Davenport's arrival. I held Bree's hand as much I could and kissed her cheek every now and then; savouring the moment we had before Mr. Davenport arrived.

Then arrival gate opened and I let go of Bree's hand, kissing her cheek one last time. We held up the banners that Adam suggested we do and waited for Mr. Davenport. A crowd of people came and Mr. Davenport soon appeared amidst the crowd. He struggled with the crowd and he got to us with beads of sweat trailing down his face. "I thought you were in the business class of the airplane?" Bree asked. "The airport had some problems and I was switched to the economic class" explained Mr. Davenport. We nodded ad we walked back to the limo that was waiting for us. Personally, I would have liked it if Bree super-sped us back to the house but there were a lot of people around so you get it. And if you're wondering why Mr. Davenport didn't order his auto-mobile to pick us up… well, we broke it, Adam mostly.

The car started to move and the scenery flashed slowly, the trees at the side of the roads whizzed past and from the corner of my eye, I could see Bree looking out of the window with boredom at the speed. I just looked in front my hands on my lap. Adam was asleep and Mr. Davenport in the passengers' seat, boasting to the driver. The ride was full of Mr. Davenport's talking, Adam's snoring and the driver's occasional sigh. Soon enough the cab pulled up in front of our house and we got out, Adam carrying all Mr. Davenport's suitcases. The cab pulled out and we got into the house. Adam set the suitcases down and plopped onto the couch.

"What souvenirs did you bring back this time?" Bree asked, looking at the extra bag that was there. "Well, I brought back some pieces of equipment for my new creation" He said, pulling the bag downstairs into the lab. His voice ebbed away and I held Bree's hand again as soon as his voice disappeared. I kissed her cheek and I sighed. I let go of Bree's hand and I sat down on the couch next to Adam's head. Bree sat down on my lap and I leaned back onto the couch. We sat like that for a few moments before Adam suddenly got up. "Can you guys get it on?" He asks suddenly after standing up. "No, we can't Mr. Davenport is back and it means Eddy…" I trailed off. I tapped Bree's back, making her stand up. I walked towards the monitor screen beside the door and tapped it. "Adam… Did Eddy follow Mr. Davenport to the business trip?" I asked, looking at him. "Oh, No, I was talking to him yesterday" he said, smiling.

I tapped the screen. "What do you want?" Eddy's voice cawed. "Were you with Mr. Davenport when he was away?" I asked, leaning against the wall with my hands beside the screen. "No" answered Eddy, a sense of dread coming over me. "Then, were you… shut off?" I asked again. "No, I saw everything you guys did" Eddie said, with a pixelated smile on his pixelated face. "Whatever you do, do **not** tell Mr. Davenport" I said, instantly after he finished his sentence. "You think I would reveal your most shameful secret between two lovers that should not be because they're siblings? I feel hurt" said Eddy. I swiped the screen and turned him off. "We should have thought of him earlier" I said, plopping down on the couch. "Calm down, Chase. What's the worst that could happen?" Adam asked. "Please don't say that" I said, looking at Adam. Suddenly, Mr. Davenport's scream came from the lab. We heard his footsteps and in just a few seconds he was in front of us. "Adam, get in the lab" Mr. Davenport said, his eyes on Bree and I. Adam slowly got out of sight and we waited a minute or two.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do" Mr. Davenport said, crossing his arms and looking at us. Bree and I looked at each other and back at Mr. Davenport. "We… umm…" Bree started, looking at me for help. I stood up and looked at Mr. Davenport, for the first time ever, not knowing what to say.

* * *

**OOHHH! I'm back, with a chapter! Two months later… I'm sorry for the long wait guys, I just didn't have time to write the chapter. Also, Mr. Davenport found out *le gasps* Yeah, and hope you guys like the chapter, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


End file.
